roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity Guardian Tower
Infinity Guardian Tower is a very powerful tower, it is much more powerful than the God Tower, it is based on Thanos. Overview *This tower can use multiple weapons such as double-edged sword, infinity gauntlet, and the infinity stones Upgrades Level 1 - default ($50,000 on other gamemodes/$100,000 on endless mode) *Can already detect camo *It will punch the ground every 1 minute, creating a shockwave that deals 10,000 damage Level 2 - Mega Punch ($105,000 on other gamemodes/$250,000 on endless mode) *Now it can create a larger punch once per 5 minutes, cause a shockwave that instakills all zombies on the island except zombies that are bigger than the shockwave *The Aura is yellow *sell price increases to $52,500/$125,000 Level 3 - Infinity Sword ($150,000 on other gamemodes/$500,000 on endless mode) *Now it gains an infinity sword that will hit zombies once every minute and deals 10,000 damage *Infinity Gauntlet deals now 25,000 *Sell Price increases to $75,000/$250,000 Level 4 - Mega Slash ($200,000 on other gamemodes/$750,000 on endless mode) *Now it can create a larger slash that will cut all of the zombies' limbs (can affect crawlers by cutting their head), instakill all enemies except zombies that have more than 100 million health, instead it will deal 1,000,000 damage *Infinity Gauntlet damage increases to 50,000 *The Aura is now Purple *Sell Price increases to $100,000/$375,000 Level 5 - Infinity Stones (each for $82,500 in other gamemodes/$1,400,000 in endless mode) *Each stone gives the tower more power *It can also help you win without exploiting *Sell Price is increased to $500,000/$5,000,000 First Stone - Power Stone *With the Power Stone, the tower will shoot a beam that deals 100,000 damage to each zombie, the beam will be activated once per 3 minutes *btw, use this stone on powerful enemies such as void, dominator, zomking, the angel guardian, and many more as it can easily kill all zombies *This is the first stone you unlock before you get the next one Second Stone - Space Stone *With the Space Stone, the tower will open 1 portal and will teleport for another part of the map, it can be used once every 5 minutes *btw, use this stone so the tower can teleport to kill more powerful enemies such as Void *This is the second stone you unlock before you get the next one Third Stone - Reality Stone *With the Reality Stone, the tower can change the reality of the game by 5 different ways and will be activated once per 5 minutes: #It can change the exit (the exit will be on the left side while the enter on the right side) #It can also change the health (it can make your team's health 10x larger than the other team) #It can also upgrade the tower's cost (it can make its price and upgrades 10% lower) #It can also help you win without killing the void (when the void is closer to you, it can teleport it to the other team, allowing you to win while they lose (note: the void will be on the same point on the path where it was on your team's side) #It can also make the other team lose (examples: lower their health 10x lower, stealing half of their cash, make zombies go 2x faster, downgrade all towers on the other team, and make a team limit to defeat the void for the other team) *The strategies are from the word It until the word team *This is the third stone you can unlock before getting the next one Fourth Stone - Soul Stone *With the Soul Stone, it will steal the strongest zombie's soul and instakill it, it can be used once per 6-7 minutes (first time - 6 minutes, second time - 7 minutes, third time - 6 minutes, fourth time - 7 minutes, and so on) *The strategy is from the word With until the word minutes (or until the word on if you read the cooldown of the stone) *This is the fourth stone you can unlock before getting the next one Fifth Stone - Time Stone *With the Time Stone, it will restore some things in the game in 3 different ways and will be activated once every 8-10 minutes: #It can restore things that happened to towers/zombies (examples: towers before the got stunned, towers before they got destroyed, against the enemy it can restore enemies with 100% of their health before their death, it can restore the stun time of a tower, and it can restore the other team's victory and while your void has 100K and you kill it, the other team will be destroyed with a 450K HP Void) #It can also restore 1 wave before losing the game in that wave #It can also restore important towers you sold *the strategies are from the word It to the word Sold *This is the fifth stone before you unlock the final one Sixth Stone - Mind Soul *With the Mind Stone, it will control the zombies' mind and turn them on our side and will be activated once every 8-10 minutes *It can have up until 10 mind controlled zombies in all gamemodes/100 in the endless maps The Longest Road and Triple Borderlands/1000 in the 3 other endless maps *It is the final stone you can unlock In Total *This Tower is the strongest tower in tower battles, beating the god tower by its damage *It also has 3 extra abilities: #Sword Crash - will hold the sword with its gauntlet and crash into the middle of the track and deals 10,000,000 damage, can be activated once per 12 minutes, the range is all of the map/5 to 10 islands in endless mode #Infinity Beam - will go up to the skies, the gauntlet becomes massive, and will shot 6 beams that represent the color of the stones to deal 10,000,000 damage, will be activated once per 15 minutes #The Snap - will use the gauntlet to do the snap, killing half of all the zombies on the track #The Reverse Snap - will use the gauntlet to revive between 10-100 (in normal modes)/1000 (in endless mode) spawned towers *It can also be sacrificed to the strongest god tower Gallery of Attacks Normal Attacks without any infinity stones - Thanos Tower Punch Attack.png Thanos Tower Sword Attack.png Thanos Tower Mega Punch.png Thanos Tower Mega Punch Range.png Thanos Tower Mega Slash Attack.png Attacks with Infinity Stones - Thanos Tower Power Stone.png Thanos Tower Space Stone.png Thanos Tower Reality Stone.png Thanos Tower Soul Stone.png Thanos Tower Time Stone.png Thanos Tower Mind Stone.png Attacks with the complete Infinity Gauntlet - Thanos Tower Sword Crash.png Thanos Tower Sword Crash Range.png Thanos Tower Infinity Beam.png Thanos Tower The Snap.png Thanos Tower The Reverse Snap.png Trivia *This is the tower with most bytes in the wiki Category:Fanmade Tower